


You don't have to be scared

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 03:59:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19265470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: We won't tell him.





	You don't have to be scared

Our tale starts in the Gaunt household. Morfin and his muggle boyfriend who just so happens to be their neighbour have just told Merope that they know about her secret.

Merope gasped. "B-But how? Who told you?"

Morfin reassured her, "No one told us, Mer."

Merope turned to Tom with an accusing look and scowled. "It was you, wasn't it?"

Tom said, "Well, yes, but--"

Morfin interrupted him, "No one told him, he just figured it out."

Merope muttered, "Damn it, father is going to lock me up forever when he finds out."

Tom smiled. "You don't have to be scared, we're not going to tell your father."

Merope asked, "Then what do you want in return for your silence?"

Morfin smirked. "Nothing, silly. I'm your brother, I would never rat you out to anyone."

Tom added, "Plus you've been keeping our relationship a secret from him for so long, so think of this as us returning the favour."

Merope hugged them both and beamed, "You know, when I first heard about your relationship I laughed. I could never imagine my goofy, pureblood brother dating a muggle. But, you two were made for each other just like Issy and I."

Morfin grinned. "Who's Issy?"

Merope giggled. "That's a story for another time."

Tom replied, "I love you and your crazy little family, Morf."


End file.
